User blog:CitronFire3/Take Back Our Shadows
Take Back Our Shadows is a new "book" I'm writing up. Plot The Citronus Flamus Isles are in grave danger once they discover an old threat returns to take the Isles as his own, but the Citronus Flamus Isles aren't the only place in danger, but even the Shadowlands, the place where the Shadow Plants reign. The Shadow Plants must team up to stop the threat from destroying their isles, and the Citronus Flamus Isles. Chapter 1: Heat of Fading Streams The sun felt hot on the roots of Moonflower. It was a beautiful day out, unusual for the Citronus Flamus Isles. Many plants were in groups, talking to each other. Moonflower rooted her way towards the Stream of Glistening Water, but there was no water. It must be the heat, but could water fade that easily on a warm day? Especially a stream filled with tons of water. Moonflower knew she had to report to the leader of the Isles, the great Nitron, leader after Citronus Flamus. Citronus Flamus Isles haven't been apart of Flusion for very many years, so it's still fairly new. Citronus Flamus was leader of the isles for three whole years, until one of the most destructive and sinister villains, To Cause Havoc murdered him while none of the residents or Citronus Flamus himself knew he was here, making Nitron the current leader. Moonflower sprouted her ways towards The Flamus Buildings where Nitron was. "Uh... Nitron?" asked Moonflower, nervously as she entered. "Ah, Moonflower, I thought I might see you today. What's the problem?" Nitron was a lot smarter and wiser then Citronus Flamus himself. He could easily tell what you were thinking. "How do you know there's a problem?" asked Moonflower. Nitron simply just grinned. "Why else would you be here, acting all nervous?" he said. "Ha, anyway, I went to the stream this morning, since it was so warm. I needed water, but... it was.. uh.. all gone!" Moonflower had never reported something as important as this to Nitron before. "What!? Gone? But.. that can't be!" yelled Nitron. "Take me there at once!" Moonflower and began leading Nitron to the stream. Once they made it, Nitron gasped with horror. "Moonflower..." he began. "A dark time is approaching. This is only the first step." Moonflower became uncomfortable as his frightening words and powerful voice startled her. "What's going to happen?" she asked, her voice still filled with worry. "I'm afraid To Cause Havoc is going to return in attempt to take over the Isles again." Moonflower could see the horror in his eyes. "Again? This can't be happening! What does taking our water have to do with anything? Especially on a hot day!" Nitron glared at the stream, then into the forest. "Hes going to destroy the Isles slowly, the stream is going to stop us from surviving, as our water is very important, and it's the only place we receive it." Moonflower couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never saw To Cause Havoc, but she's heard of him. How could anyone be so sinister and determined to take over a village to the point of death!? "How could anyone do such a thing?" said Moonflower with more worry then ever before. "To Cause Havoc doesn't think before he takes action. We need to warn everybody about To Cause Havoc." They began to make their way to the village. Once arrived, Nitron leaped onto the Great Rock of Power. "Everyone, I need your attention. May all plants gather around the Rock of Power!" Many plants from all areas began to surround the rock. "Unfortunately, I have very bad news. Moonflower has informed me that our wonderful Stream of Glistening Water has gone shallow, and there is no water in it." Voices began to raise up. "This can't be happening!" "What does this mean!?" "WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Nitron spoke up above all the voices. "Lets not jump to conclusions. That's not all, even worse, To Cause Havoc is planning to return to take our Isles once again! This is only the beginning of his revenge!" Yowls of horror began screaming around the clearing. All of a sudden, a grey mushroom plant bursted into the clearing. Moonflower knew exactly who he was. "I have awful news!" said the newcomer. "To Cause Havoc is attacking the Shadowlands...!" Category:Blog posts